deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Chinese Pirate vs Kaizoku
The Chinese Pirates that terrorized the seas off China during the early 19th century VS The Kaizoku, the 15th century Japanese pirates WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Chinese Pirate During the time of the Qing Dynasty, pirates along the coast of China entered a golden age. Operating in vast fleets that could rival most navies, they preyed on shipping and settlements, often setting up extortian rackets in coastal villages, much like modern crime syndicates. In 1804, the pirate Zheng Yi and his wife, Zheng Yi Sao, formed a coalition of over 10,000 pirates, enough to hold its own against the Qing navy. Kaizoku The term kaizoku, or wokou in Chinese refers to Japanese pirates, who typically attacked Chinese and Korean shipping, raiding coastal towns, and even making their way up major river systems such as the Yangtze. Wokou raids on China took place from the 13th to the 16th century. Japanese pirates were typically Ronin, former soldiers, and smugglers, who smuggled goods into Japan in spite of Korean and Chinese restrictions on trade with Japan. The kaizoku fell into decline with the loosening of trade restrictions in the late 1500s, as well as anti-piracy military actions by Korea and the newly arrived Portuguese, as well as within Japan itself. =Weapons= Swords Dao (Chinese Pirate) The Dao is a short, Chinese chopping sword about a couple feet in length. The weapon is intended to be used a in one-handed slashing attack, and is said to be easy to learn to used effectively. Katana (Kaizoku) A katana is the classic samurai sword, made with a combination of hard and soft steel to maximize both strength and flexibility. Katana are known for being of extremely high quality, with a razor sharp edge. 119's Edge The Kaizoku's katana for its longer, sharper blade. Polearms Quiang (Chinese) The Quiang is a simple Chinese spear up to about thirteen feet in length. The weapon can be used both on foot and on horseback. Like the Jian, the qiang sometimes had a tassel to distract the enemy. Naginata (Kaizoku) The Naginata is a Japanese polearm which consists of a long, curved steel blade made in a similar manner to that of a katana, with an overall length of about 1.5-2.5 meters. The weapon could be used both as a slashing and thrusting weapon. 119's Edge The Chinese quiang for its greater reach. Firearms Flintlock Pistol (Chinese) The flintlock pistol is a smoothbore pistol that uses a mechanical striker to create spark from a a flint when the trigger is pulled, setting of the gunpowder in the weapon. Flintlocks were known for being inaccurate, and thus, most effective at close ranges, often ten feet or less. Osutzu (Kaizoku) The Ozutsu is a large, hand-cannon type matchlock weapon that could be loaded with a variety of ammunition, including lead balls and arrows. The weapon was intended to for use at close range, like an a modern shotgun. 119's Edge The kaizoku's osutzu for its multi-shot capability, which will be useful at close range. Heavy Weapons Swivel Gun (Chinese) The swivel gun was a small cannon mounted on naval vessels from the 16h-century onward in both East Asia and Europe and later America. The gun was mounted on a swiveling mount that allowed the gun to be easily aimed. The gun could be mounted on the side of a ship or in a mobile mount that could be moved around the ship by a few men. The gun could fire both small round shot and grapeshot. Bo-Hiya (Kaizoku) The bo-hiya was Japanese version of the Chinese fire arrow, essentially a black powder rocket, sometimes much larger than a standard arrow. The weapon was fired an enlarged tanegashima musket or a mortar-like gun called a taihon. The weapon had an incendiary payload, and was often used in naval battles to set fire to ships. 119's Edge The Chinese pirate's swivel gun will be much more accurate. =X-Factors= =Battle= Chinese Pirates: Kaizoku: Sea of Japan A Chinese Pirate junk approaches a Japanese kaizoku ship. At a range of about 50 meters, a Chinese Pirate turns the gun one kaizoku ship and fires a blast of grapeshot. The blast cuts down two kaizoku. As the junk moves in closer, the kaizoku return fire with a barrage of bo-hiya. One of the fire arrows hits a Chinese pirate. The attached gunpowder charge explodes, increasing the trauma and kills the pirate outright. The two ships are right up next to each other now, and four Chinese pirates jump onto the kaizoku ship. One of the kaizoku raises a naginata and skewers one of the pirates as he jumps. A Chinese pirate sneaks up on the kaizoku with the dao and slashes at his neck, severing his head. . The Chinese pirate, however, is soon cut down by a kaizoku armed with an Osutzu, which fills the pirate's chest with shot. A Chinese pirate raised his flintlock pistol and shot the kaizoku with the osutzu. . The pirate then as he heard another kaizoku running across the deck. The pirate tried to draw his dao, but it was too late. The kaizoku sliced off his arm with a katana, and then ran him through with the sword. The kaizoku did not realize, however, was that final Chinese pirate armed with a qiang stood behind him. The pirate impaled the kaizoku on the qiang, killing him. More Chinese pirates came over onto the ship, reinforcing the lone survivor of the first group, slaughtering the surviving crew and taking anything of value on the ship, including go artifacts and a number of ornate katanas. WINNER: Chinese Pirate Note Tie-breaker vote cast by author. Category:Blog posts